The typical pickup truck with the installation of CNG system has two gas cylinders installed in relation with the amount of CNG that can be contained in the cylinders. Additionally, to install the system, it is required to remove the pickup bed to assemble the gas cylinder mounting device and to drill into the frame of the vehicle for fixing the device to the frame; thus causing difficulties in the parts assembly of the gas cylinder mounting device on the vehicle frame.